1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a machine for development of exposed pictures.
A number of different more or less automatized machines, which are all expensive to obtain and service and which are also difficult to clean have earlier been proposed for such development of exposed pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thus, there are machines, which comprise a tub through which the items to be developed are transferred and to which tub the different liquids necessary for the development process are supplied alternately. An advantage of this type of machine is that its dimension can be rather small, but it gives at the same time the drawback that the different liquids have to be introduced into and to be removed from the process tub between each stage of the development. In other types of machines the process tub has been subdivided into different receptacles, in which the different liquids have been contained constantly. In order to be able to transfer the objects to be developed through the liquid in a suitable manner it has thereby been necessary to use a comparatively large quantity of liquid and to allow the pictures to move in this liquid over a cylinder or the like. As most of the process liquids are rather expensive this is a clear drawback and the need of energy for maintaining the present liquid quantity at a correct temperature will furthermore increase. A further drawback with the pictures being transferred through the liquids is the risk of contamination of a liquid with the previously used liquid at the same time as the immersion of the pictures in the liquid means that the entire paper, i.e. also the surface which has no emulsion, will be wet by the liquids in question, which means an increased drying time. A drawback common for earlier known developing machines of this kind is also that the separate parts thereof are so difficult to reach that the possibilities of cleaning the machine are extremely limited.